The Beauty and The Speedster
by Alexandria Pride
Summary: The team watches Beauty and the Beast, but Wally's too tired to stay awake. In his dream, he has become the Beast, and the rest of the team fills out the rest of the cast. But who will play the beautiful Belle?  Slash, Wally/Dick
1. Movie Day

_**Just another one of my random ideas. I really hope you guys like it.  
><strong>_

_**I don't own Beauty and the Beast, or Young Justice.**_

Artemis looked across the room, and rolled her eyes. "He's asleep? Seriously?" The fastest member of their team, normally the one _full_ of energy, was asleep. His head had rolled back against the couch, and he was snoring.

Robin nodded a confirmation, as if it wasn't already obvious. Wally was exhausted from a patrol the night before, and a short mission the night before. The speedster had only been able to eat sequence of snack-level meals, and was _completely_ drained. He'd been asleep before Belle had even begun to sing the first song.

"But Beauty and the Beast was so _good_!" M'gann squealed, clapping her hands excitedly. Superboy grumbled something in the corner, most likely having to agree for his girlfriend's sake. If Dick knew the Martian, and he liked to think he knew all the members of their team very well, the clone would probably be forced to repeat the movie several times that night, if he decided to spend it with her.

Rob had to disagree with her claim that it was a _good_ movie. He'd never voice his opinion, but Beauty and the Beast was a total chick flick. Who else would enjoy a story about a lonely, poor inventor's daughter meeting a Prince and, it was implied, becoming a Princess. Additionally, it promoted bestiality. However, most children (And Martians that acted like aforementioned Martians) tended to ignore such facts.

Kaldur stood, stretching. He'd only agreed to these "movie" nights to help the team unwind after mission. Atlanteans really didn't watch movies, for obvious reasons. He glanced to Wally. "Shall we wake him up?"

"Nah." Dick waved a hand dismissively. He _wanted_ Wally to stay asleep next to him on the couch they were sharing, but he didn't need to let anyone know that. "I'll stay up with him. If it gets too late, he'd much rather me disturb his sleep than anyone else." He shot a look at Artemis who snorted indignantly and walked out of the room. Really, they had such a weird relationship. It seemed like they were totally gaga for each other one moment, and then they hated each other the next. "I have something I wanted to catch on T.V. anyway. No big."

Kaldur shrugged, and left with his normal silent persona. M'gann dragged Connor away, predictably asking if they could watch the movie again. Dick chuckled as he turned on the television, but he really wasn't paying attention to the program that was on. Under the cover of his sunglasses, his eyes kept darting to the speedster next to him; his hair, the emerald-green eyes hidden behind his closed eyeslids, his lips. KF was so vulnerable when he slept, as he was no other part of the day. Very, _very_ rarely did the speedster ever fall asleep before Dick; he was always up late attempting to run off his seemingly endless energy.

Even rarer did he fall asleep where his billionaire best friend could watch him. When these few instances occurred, the Boy Wonder would often come up with an excuse to stay up, if only to watch the older teen sleep.

He subconsciously listed to the side, coming to rest on Wally's shoulder. He leaned heavily on the other, but knew that his light, acrobat's form wouldn't wake the other. When Wally fell asleep like this, Dick could run a _truck_ through the room and KF wouldn't notice. It was similar to a light _coma_ for the speedster.

He sighed though as he turned his face up to his best friend. If only the other boy could _return_ the love that Dick felt every time he looked at Wally. But the young sidekick was as straight as they come, and Rob would _never_ have the courage to talk to his friend about his true feelings. He was too nervous that he'd end up screwing up the close friendship the two of them had.

Dick Grayson sighed again, and closed his eyes lightly, snuggling against Wally's arm. The speedster seemed so utterly peaceful right now. Dick found himself wondering what the speedster was dreaming about…

**_And so begins the story of Prince Wallace West. Please review!_**

**_I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I wanted to stop the prologue before I got into the story._**


	2. Once Upon a Time

_**Chapter 2! A little more of the beginning of Beauty and the Beast.**_

_**Once again, Beauty and the Beast does not belong to me, and Young Justice doesn't either. Addiionally, the content in italics is from the Broadway score of Beauty and the Beast.  
><strong>_

_~Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle.~_

Wally woke with a start, smiling around at the silken bedspread that was lightly stretched over his legs. He pulled back the bed-curtains separating him from the rest of his room and stood, yawning.

_~Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind.~_

Looking back at the curtains, Wally scoffed at a tiny tear in one. He must have one of his servants order new ones. The knocking, that was undoubtedly what had stirred him from his slumber, reached his ears again and he grumbled. Who was so strange as to knock on the front door of a castle in the middle of the night?

_~But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single, thunderbolt-shaped trifle in return for shelter from the bitter cold.~_

Prince Wallace sped down the stairs, his superspeed carrying him to the door in just seconds. Of course, now he would have to eat, but he was sure that one of his lovely servants would be happy to be woken up in the middle of the night to make food for their speedster. And, even if they _weren't_… They really had no choice. He was their Prince, after all. He opened the door, and blinked at the knocker. It was an old woman, dressed in rags. She blinked at him, and gave him a smile, which was unfortunately missing a few teeth.

"Hello, young man." She rasped. Wally winced at her voice. "Can I stay inside your castle for the night? It's terribly cold, and my clothes just aren't enough to hold back the chill…" She held up a thunderbolt, that was nearly as big as his forearm. "I can give you this. It is my only possession."

_~Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within.~ _

Wally waved his hand in dismissal. "A petty gift in exchange for a night here? I'm a _prince_, woman. Not an inn." He shook his head. "Now, um, if you could please vacate my front porch…"

"You know, Prince, you shouldn't just judge by people's appearances. What's underneath is really what counts."

Wally shook his head. "I'm sorry. I can't let you stay her in exchange for only a thunderbolt-shaped little artifact. Even _if_ that is the symbol of my kingdom."

~_And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart.~_

The old woman shook her head. "Sorrowful move, Prince." Before Wally's very eyes, the beggar woman became a graceful enchantress, with flowing black hair of the softest look. Blue eyes blinked out at him, and he felt himself swim in them. This wasn't fair. This chick was _hot_. Why would she hide herself in the form of some ugly old woman? Her being attractive put a _whole _different spin on the story.

"Hold on a second ma'am. Why did you _hide_? You're gorgeous! Of course you can stay in my castle!" He gave her a shouldering glance, with a fair smirk. To his surprise, she just rolled her eyes.

"It's much too late for apologies, Prince." The enchantress grinned now, and Wally found himself melting. "My name is Zatanna." She cocked her head and studied him for a second. "You are the Prince Wally West of the Kingdom of West-Allen, correct?"

Wally nodded a quick confirmation. No use lying to a shape-changer or magician or whatever, right? "Yes ma'am, that's me! But… Seriously… If I had known you looked like _that_…" He eyed her form rather greedily.

Zatanna moved his face, and therefore his eyes, back level with her own, using the thunderbolt. "Ah, but you've shown your true colors, my sweet Prince Wallace. And now you must suffer the consequences of your actions." The thunderbolt in her hands began to glow, lit with an inner power.

_~As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. The bolt she had offered was truly an enchanted one, which would stay lit, but slowly lose energy over the centuries of his now-immortal life. If he could learn to love another, and earn their love in return by the time the last bit of light leaked from the bolt, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time.~ _

A chanting started deep in her throat, and expanded into a loud calling. "You, Wallace West, must find someone who will love you for who you are on the inside, not your looks. Until that moment, you are cursed to look of a beastly creature, so no one can hope to fall in love with you. If you cannot find someone who loves you unconditionally despite your outer appearance, before this bolt loses its power, you will never be your natural self again." She closed her eyes, and began reciting her words backwards. Finally, she opened her eyes yelling, "Morfsart won!" Wally felt himself surrounded by powerful magic, and he squinted his eyes shut against the blinding power.

When it cleared, the mysterious girl was gone. Only the thunderbolt remained in her place. Wally reached down to grab it, but barely got halfway there. Instead he was staring at his hands, which were currently yellow-furred paws. The fur stopped halfway up his arms, around his elbows, and from there his skin was covered in unsightly brownish-black spots. As he stared down at his arms in astonishment, he felt his ears slip to the side of his fa- Slip to the side? He reached a paw up and felt a velvety ear in place of his normal ones.

He sped to the nearest mirror, nearly screaming at his appearance. She's turned him into a… A… A strange, hideous, cheetah-human hybrid. His beautiful hair was now shaggy and unkempt, no matter which way he patted at it with his paw. His gorgeous green eyes, his pride and joys when it came to charming the ladies, had been tarnished with a cat's slit down the center. And he _did_ have two large, fluffy ears protruding from the side of his face, which twitched with every emotional change. And he _had a tail_. He saw it wavering around his legs and took hold of it, tugging it and then wincing at the resulting pain. Once, maybe, he could have considered this "cool". But he was a teenaged prince! He couldn't very well date beautiful young princesses looking like this!

And what was all that business about the thunderbolt? Was he truly going to be stuck like this forever, if the stupid thing ran out of energy? He walked back to it, daintily picking it up off of his front step. He held it carefully, not really knowing how breakable it could be. He carried it up to one of the longest hallways in his castle, far from his own room, and placed it on a table. He watched it, sighing sadly. He was supposed to have someone fall in love with him. Make someone fall for him while _he_ looked like the strange offspring of an even weirder couple. Admittedly, Zatanna's logic was more than a little flawed. He turned away from the bolt and walked dejectedly back to his bedroom.

Maybe, just maybe, sleep would help.

**_I'm sorry there's no Dick yet! :( I simply haven't gotten to his part yet. I'm very, very sorry. But I assure you, he'll be in the next chapter!_**

**_I wish my reviewers would all have profiles so I could private message you, but I'll try to respond the best I can here:_**

**_Obviously, Wally is the Beast. And while his personality doesn't really fit our moody, hairy Prince in the traditional movie, this is not a traditional fanfiction. Personalities will be altered from their original movie state. Personally, I think Wally would make a much better Lumiere, but for the purposes of _**this **_fiction, he is not._**

**_I love all my reviews, they make me feel so fluffy on the inside! Thankie, thankie!_**


	3. A Thief in the Night

_**Chapter 3, everyone. Don't ask why I post these at such ridiculous times of the morning. It's just my habit.**_

_**Once again, **_**Young Justice and Beauty and the Beast do not belong to me. If YJ DID... It would be a very dangerous place for poor Dick Grayson.**

Many years passed, since Zatanna worked her horrible magic on Prince Wallace. In Wally's dreaming mind, this jump took about the same amount of time as the original movie: A span of five seconds.

Wallace discovered that his age, fifteen, was frozen in time. No matter how many years he spent alone in his castle, he didn't age a day. Neither did any of his many servants, now frozen in the forms of castle objects: Cups, teapots, feather dusters. No matter how often he apologized, they barely forgave his selfishness. They only continued to help him because they were still his servants, and had no choice. But few, if any, took enjoyment out of it.

A bustling city grew up near the castle, which itself was hidden deep in a forest. Soon Prince Wallace West and his kingdom were forgotten, and the treasures the castle held were merely a whispered rumor among thieves. The castle was protected by a fearsome creature, they said, and only the bravest –or the stupidest- would dare venture into its hidden place among the trees…

**…**

**…**

**…**

Wally sat straight up out of bed, his ears twitching forward with the sound of breaking glass. Breaking glass… Not one of his servants had ever dared to break a glass. He jumped out of bed, throwing open his door. That could only mean one thing. Someone was daring enough to break into _his_ castle.

He sped down the stairs, his superspeed carrying him down the steps without a thought. He screeched to a halt by the broken window, and sniffed. Oh yes. There _was_ someone inside his castle that did not belong. He could smell the adrenaline in the air, and could almost _feel_ their confidence snaking through the castle. A low growl started deep in his throat, and he crept along, following his nose carefully. The path wound and coiled through the dark walls of his stone prison, and it led him down the furthest hallway from his own room. The closer he got to discovering the intruder, the faster he ran and the more worried he became. The scent was leading him, without a doubt, to the room that housed his precious thunderbolt. The bolt that, if stolen, might leave him half-cheetah forever.

He stormed into the room, the low growl in his throat having built to a roar. He quickly scanned the room, and found a cat-like shape hunched towards his bolt. The head whipped around and blinked at him, muttering a quick curse and revealing herself as female. As Wally stepped towards her, he noticed that the cat was actually dressed in some sort of black, leather cat-suit.

"_You…_are invading my castle." He said simply, but with glaring eyes. He'd begun to growl again, and the woman placed her hands on her hips.

"_You're_ castle? Sugar, this castle is almost a _hundred_ years old." She reached out to grab at the bolt again, ignoring the figure in the shadows entirely. Wally zipped toward her, swatting her hand away from his precious bolt. It was his lifeline, his promise that maybe, _some day_, he might be normal again.

"No. This is _my_ castle, and _this bolt_ is very important to me!" The woman made a strafe left, but Wally had anticipated her movement. One superspeed swat, and she went flying across the room, smacking into a mirror and cracking it with her own back. Wally ran over, grabbing her by the neck and hoisting her into the air. "You will _not_ return, understand?" He growled.

"You have no control over what I do or do not _do_ Beast!" The word stung Wally's heart, but he maintained a straight face and continued attempting to intimidate her. "I live out _there_, while you're stuck in _here_!"

"Oh really?" Wally teased, a grin splitting his features. "You really want to see how much control I have over you?" He thought for a moment, his grin getting ever wider as an idea hit him. A terribly delicious idea. He could get rid of this woman, permanently, _and_ get something out of the deal. "You will bring me a teenager. A healthy, attractive one, alright? And if you don't… I _will_ find you." He tossed her aside with another threatening growl.

The woman rolled her neck, cracking it, and then rubbed where the beast had nearly choked her. The wheels were already turning in her head, and she grinned slyly. "A teen. And I just have to… Bring them here. Nothing else to add?"

"No. Nothing. Now _get out_, before I change my mind!"

Wally waited until the literal cat-burglar was truly gone before slinking back to his room, his sheets, and the promise of a fitful sleep. But perhaps tonight would be slightly more peaceful. After all, soon he would have a beautiful girl hanging onto his every word, falling head over heels in love with him. And then he'd finally be out of this _ridiculous_ spell.

**…**

**…**

**…**

Oh yes. Catwoman was most definitely going to bring that rotten, spoiled Prince exactly what he asked for. A teenager. She already had the _perfect_ specimen. Little Boy Wonder, little Bat-kid Robin. She'd bring him the easiest-to-catch teenager there was. After all, every other villian did it. Why couldn't Catwoman get her chance in too? And, predictably, Daddy-Bats would be right behind his charge, ready to rescue him from his "captor". He _always_ came to save his precious little bird.

And when the big old Bat swooped in to defeat the Beast and rescue his charge, _she_ would slink in, and steal whatever she wanted.

It was the perfect plan.

**…**

**…**

**…**

Wally blinked awake, groaning and stretching at the knocking. What _was _it with people and disturbing a Prince while he slept with the obnoxious thump-whump of knocking on heavy wooden doors? He grumbled at the door, until a tiny voice peeped at his ears.

"Master?" The tiny handle of a feather duster appeared around the edge of his slightly ajar door, and his servant M'gann gazed at him.

"Yes, M'gann?" He asked, sighing and rubbing his head. He hadn't gotten much sleep; the anticipation of the arrival of his spell-breaker keeping him in a jittery state of energy until he'd finally worn himself out a mere two hours ago.

The young feather duster, who'd once been a beautiful girl his own age, swept in, bowing her handle politely in his presence. "The woman is back, Master Wallace." She gave him a small smile, holding back the utter _fear_ in her heart. Oh, Wally was _not_ going to be happy when he saw what the cat-woman had brought…

Wally rushed down the stairs, taking them two at a time. He was practically crying, he was just _so_ happy. Finally. Finally he could break this curse, halt the spell, get back to his real self, to free his servants and-

"What?"

The cat-woman was there, yes. And she'd brought a teenager. Oh yes, she had. But she was standing… She was standing next to a _boy_.

The woman sneered, quite resembling the smug look of a cat having just captured a tiny mouse, and watching it wriggle in her clutches as she toyed with it. She chuckled darkly. "Sorry Princely. You asked for a _teen_. Never specified the sex!"

Wally gaped. How? How had he been so stupid? How had he been _so oblivious _as to leave out such a crucial detail? He wasn't _gay_; he could never make a guy-boy-whatever- fall in love with him! Additionally, could he even _break_ Zatanna's curse with a boy?

Said "boy" in question struggled against his bonds, the appearance of a meta-human-cheetah apparently not surprising him in the least. Wally peered at him, and sighed. "Does he have a _name_?"

"Course." The woman rolled her eyes, already seeming bored with what little conversation they'd had. "His name is Robin. Robin, Boy Wonder." Said little bird glared up at her behind his mask, the heat from his gaze almost palpable to Wally, who could smell his hatred in the air. "He's about thirteen."

Wally paused again, looking back over the small boy. "Thirteen? Then why is he so _short_?" The heat behind Robin's eyes flicked instantly to the cheetah-boy, and Wally felt himself inwardly cringe. Where _had_ the boy learned to but so much hatred behind a mere look?

"Hell if I know." The cat-woman shrugged. "But… He's your responsibility now!" She turned to the still-broken window behind her, making to jump right out of. Wally, having none of this leave-the-Beast-in-charge-of-the-boy crap, rushed to stop her.

"You can't leave him with me! He's not what I wanted! Take him back!"

The woman merely rolled her eyes again and stifled a very fake yawn. "He's not a toy you can simply return. We made a deal. I bring you a teen, you let me off scott-free." Here she climbed onto the sill, looking seductively down at the Prince's new captive. "And _besides_… Boys can be made to do the same sorts of things as women. They just need some help through it!" She pounced out the window, scaling down the walls of the castle as nimbly as her namesake.

Wally watched her go, certainly not pleased at all with the outcome of things. He slowly turned around to the bound and gagged boy laying on his floor. The one who, even though he had a mask covering his face, was sending the most poisonous look towards the Prince. Accompanied with the ugly scowl on the boy's face, and Wally really could understand why the woman had found it necessary to completely immobilize him. It was the same look that left Wally feeling wary as to whether he should untie the kid or not. He decided it might be better to let the boy cool off, and began to leave. As he reached the doorway, however, he was blocked by his two closest manservants, the candlestick and the clock.

"Connor. Kaldur." He stated dully. They were, thankfully, obscured from the bird's view by their master. But they were also obstructing _Wally_ from _leaving_.

"Master…" Kaldur began quietly, the gears in his clock-face turning in thought. "The spell –curse…. Never specified the _sex_ of the individual on the other end. This boy _could_, by the Sorceress's vagueness, break you free of your form."

Connor nodded a quick confirmation, clinking his candle-hands together. "But… You _might_ want to let him out of those bonds. Even _I_ don't think that the best way to woo someone is to leave them bound and gagged in your hallway."

Wally sighed. "But I'm not-" Seeing the looks from his servants, he shut his mouth. Apparently his _own_ sexuality didn't matter. The only thing that _did_ was breaking the damn spell. He glanced over his shoulder at Robin, who was still watching him with anger seething out from his pores. "Fine. But when he kills me and you all are stuck as animated inanimate objects forever, don't come crying to my dead corpse."

He crossed the room to the younger teen, as his servants obediently left. Figures. They left when their own goals were fulfilled. His ears twitched low, submissive, and his tail curled through his legs as he crept toward the boy and swiftly pulled the gag from his mouth, a burst of superspeed the only thing saving his fingers from the young, raven-haired boy's then-chomping teeth.

"What do you want from me?" The immediate question. Wally cocked his head to the side, letting Robin's voice fill his cat-like ears. The sound wasn't entirely masculine; it was obvious the boy hadn't hit manhood yet. It was also laced with a cockiness and a smugness that was hard to achieve for such a young person. But the voice wasn't important right now. What _was_ important was the question asked. How to answer?

"I don't want anything from you. Yet." Wally replied simply, kneeling down beside him.

"What were your servants talking about? A spell? What kind of spell? Was that what made you look like a failed metahuman?" Robin said scornfully. Wally rolled his eyes and swished his tail at the biting remark.

"You know, Robin, I _could _just leave you here. To starve. Much easier for me."

Robin's eyes narrowed again, his mask following the crinkled contours of his face. "_Or_ you could let me go. Because if you were stupid enough to trust _Catwoman_, I pretty sure you don't have close to the brain power to deal with my father." The boy smirked, and Wally found himself glaring finally in response, his temper rising. It was that cocky grin that got him. He was _so _full of himself. Did he have _any_ idea whom he was talking to?

"For your information, brat, I am Prince Wally West of the Kingdom of West-Allen, ruled by the fastest men alive. I'm sure I can _more_ than take care of your father, _especially _if he dresses in ridiculously colored tights, like you do." Wally couldn't resist the jest as he untied Robin's legs and wrists.

And promptly, this remark earned Wally a swift left hook to the jaw, as soon as his prisoner's appendages were freed. As he was still trying to recover, desperately blinking the stars from his eyes, Robin ran.

_**And done. Until next time. And, as I mentioned before, the Team member may not match the B&B character they are playing... But this is Wally's head we are talking about. Everything's already wonky in there as it is.**_

_**And**_ **_again, thank you for all my wonderful reviews! I love you all! *hands out cookies*_**

**_Additionally, a big thanks to GraysonTodd for being my RL beta reader, and shifting through my suckish handwriting to help me perfect my notes._**


	4. Tea Time For Three?

_**I am soooo sorry I haven't posted in forever. Life decided to kick me in the face. Ugh. Well, here is Chapter 4.**_

**_Young Justice and Beauty and the Beast do not belong to me_**

Wally recovered quickly enough, and sped after the little bird sidekick. "You little _rat_! You can't leave! This castle's _enchanted_. It'll only let you leave if _I_ say you can!" The small boy still ran to the door, tugging on the knob. With a curse, he ran off again, flipping over the stair's railing and taking them two at a time,

With a growl, Wally burst into superspeed, almost catching the boy. Until said teen ran into a side room, slamming it shut and locking it right behind him. Wally hammered on the door, until he recognized the wood of it. Blinking, he hammered harder. "Open this door! This is _my_ room!"

"Like I care! Looks pretty comfortable to me!" Wally heard the bed creak, presumably under the weight of Robin.

"Get _off_ my bed!" Wally roared low in his throat, fully yelling at the door. "You're my _prisoner_! You stay in the _dungeons_, not a four-poster, silk-sheeted, _Prince's _bed!"

Connor and Kaldur seemed to materialize at his side, recognizing that something was wrong. They looked up at him from either side of Wally's paws, Kaldur shifting back and forth on his block-like feet, thinking. "Perhaps a… Gentler approach?" The clock asked calmly.

Wally growled at them both but Connor stood his ground, crossing his candlesticks over his chest. "Invite him to dinner." He ordered his master. "Always seems to work."

Wally rolled his eyes, but he knew Connor was to be trusted in this sort of thing. After all, the moody and kept-to-himself candle had managed to charm M'gann, the prettiest girl in the castle. And so, begrudgingly, Wally turned to the door. With forced sincerity and almost speaking through his teeth –he really _was_ angry that the bird-boy had stolen his bed. "Robin… Will you… Join me for…" Growl. "Dinner?"

A piercing laugh reached his ears, and they pricked forward. "Seriously? What _is_ this? Homecoming for Super Villains?" Another laugh, a laugh that Wally wasn't sure whether he found strangely amazing, or entirely annoying. Currently, he was going for entirely annoying. "No. I _won't_ come to dinner with you. Totally unasterous right now."

Wally could feel his anger rising yet again. After so many years of the only contact being complete and utter obedience, he wasn't used to anyone denying what he said. And it was seriously starting to piss him off. "Then _starve_ you silly bird! I will _keep _you in that cage of a room, until you either eat with me or _DIE_!" He locked the room from the outside, so that the boy couldn't get back out, and stormed off, snorting and growling.

Connor and Kaldur looked after their master, and then at the door the other teen had hidden himself behind. Then their eyes fell to each other with a sigh. "They're… Going to need our help." Kaldur said silently.

…

…

…

Dick sat on the bed, arms crossed and glaring at the opposite wall. He'd already sifted through the cheetah's belongings, and they were fairly boring. It was obvious he kept the important things in another part of the castle. He sighed though. He'd been kidnapped. _Again._ And brought here, to this freaky old castle, to be the prisoner of a half-cheetah, teenaged Prince who wanted to do so who-knew-what to him.

He wasn't surprised when there was a timid knock at the door. The cheetah probably wanted to talk, and to fail to apologize to him. "Go away. I'm not having dinner with you, you sicko." He said simply. He'd dealt with way too many kidnappers trying to _get on his good side_. Things just didn't work like that.

The knock persisted, undeterred, accompanied by a strong female voice. "I'm _not_ Master Wallace." The voice replied dully, almost annoyed.

_Not_ Master Wallace? And a girl? Who the Hell was she? Warily, Robin inquired. "If you're not the cheetah… Who _are_ you?"

"Name's Artemis. I figured you'd want so tea or something to calm you down. Master Wallace can sure be a pain to deal with."

"Artemis?" Dick echoed, shaking his head. "Alright, come in. It's not like I can stop you." In response, a teacart rolled in, a teapot and cup on top. They were accompanied by a smaller cup of sugar, and a saucer of cream. And… No one? The cart was self-propelled.

The teapot's eyes blinked open, and a smile split the ceramic under her mouth open. Robin found himself gaping. The teapot… Was staring at him! With…. _Eyes_!

"You…. You're a _teapot_!" He didn't back away though. In fact, he took a step forward. A talking teapot wasn't frightening, it was intriguing.

"Duh. What you I look like? A brick oven? Of course I'm a teapot."

Robin shook his head. "It's the spell, isn't it? The one the other servants mentioned?" He asked quickly. Might as well confront _someone_ about it.

The teapot paused, and then gave a heavy sigh. "Yeah, it's the spell." She paused, looking toward the door. "Look, we're not really supposed to talk about it. Master Wallace gets kind of… Peeved when we do. It took _years_ for him to admit that it even _was_ a spell –curse- whatever. Finally though, he had to come to terms with the fact that all of his servants were inanimate objects and he himself not only looked like a cheetah, but also hadn't aged a day over fifteen. He had to admit that maybe, just _maybe_, there were some things that the miraculous Prince West didn't understand."

She tipped forward, pouring herself into the cup. Dick took it politely, raising it from the cart. Normally he didn't approve of dark drinks: Coffee, dark sodas, but tea was an exception. Alfred drank it so often, it'd become a regular occurrence in the Wayne household. As soon as the edge touched his lips, the cup giggled with a loud, 'Teehee!'. Robin blinked and pulled it away from his mouth immediately. Sure enough, a tiny face grinned back at him.

"Marvel!" Artemis scolded. "Be _mature_! What did I tell you about hiding among the regular cups?"

"But… But I wanted to meet the spell-breaker too!" The cup complained. "You and the others _never_ include me in _anything_!"

That paused Dick's current train of thought. "Spell-breaker? What… What does that mean?"

Artemis made a move to say something, but Marvel beat her to the punch. "It means you're going to be the one Master Wallace falls in love with, and then we'll all be back to normal!"

Robin sputtered, blinking with wide eyes. He thanked every god he'd ever heard of that his startled blues were hidden behind his domino mask. "He's… Going to do… What now?"

"Why do you think Master Wallace had you brought here?" Marvel asked innocently.

Dick paused. He honestly hadn't put much thought behind that besides "pedo". The reason Catwoman had kidnapped him was easy enough. She'd wanted to get a rise out of Bruce. And she'd get one, if Dick stayed kidnapped for much longer. She'd never personally done it before, but no doubt she'd seen the result of Dick's kidnappings before. But with the cheetah Prince… Other than an affinity for teenagers, Dick couldn't think of any reason why _he'd_ wanted Robin, Boy Wonder. And the two kidnappers' conversation. Hadn't Catwoman said something about Wallace wanting a teen, but not specifying the sex?

Of course. It all clicked. The _spell_. The damned spell. Wallace had wanted to fall in love with a _girl_. Catwoman must have wanted something in the castle, tried to break in, and had gotten caught. The Prince had made a deal with her for her freedom, requesting she retrieve him a teenager, so that he might have the chance to break the spell. Said thief, in her devious ways, had brought _Robin_. Inevitably, Bruce would come after the cheetah Prince. He probably didn't yet realize Robin was gone, he'd been running night ops on his own and normally could disappear for days, but when the Dark Knight discovered that he _had_ been kidnapped... He'd be there in a heartbeat. And he would defeat Wallace without a second thought, saving Robin in the process. Leaving Catwoman to steal whatever she wished. His eyes narrowed. Damn cat.

He took his first sip of tea, as Artemis watched his pure pensiveness.

"You shouldn't spoil your dinner on tea. Master Wallace can eat a lot, but not the _whole _feast."

"I'm not." Dick said simply. "Because I'm not going." As bad as he'd felt for the Prince, who'd simply been set up by Catwoman, he was still a kidnapper.

Artemis stared at him with wide eyes. "But, the Master-"

"Had Catwoman kidnap an innocent teenager against his will, and now expects that teen to eat dinner with him. _So_ not an asterous situation." As he set Marvel back down on the cart, finished with the tea, Artemis shook her head.

"Oh, he is _not_ going to be pleased."

…

…

…

Wally twirled in front of the floor-length mirror in his guest room, grinning from ear to ear. Kaldur had helped him get dressed, in one of his nicer suits, such a suit that he hadn't worn in years. He hardly wore them, because there wasn't normally anyone around to impress. His servants already _knew_ he was a rich Prince.

Boy or not, Robin was the first person (Besides the cat-woman) to step foot in his castle since the spell had taken its toll. And so Wally dressed to impress the boy.

Artemis tottered into the room, and he gave her a giddy grin. "Did you get his sizes? I'm sure one of my old suits will fit him!"

Artemis shifted uncomfortably, clacking her porcelain on the ground. Why did _she_ have to be the bearer of bad news? "Well… Um…" She sputtered. Kaldur looked at her, worried.

"Well?" Wally echoed, anger rising and a growl in his throat.

"He's not coming," She replied, "Because you were an ass about getting him here!"

Wally glared daggers at her, roaring. "Not coming? _NOT COMING_? Fine! If he's not going to eat with me, he _doesn't eat at ALL!_" He shook his head, tail swishing angrily. "He'll _starve_ in that cage, stupid bird!" He stormed out of the room, most likely to mope around his magical thunderbolt.

"Great." Artemis sighed, glancing at Kaldur. "How do you _do _it? He's so difficult to deal with!"

"Very carefully." Kaldur said dully. "… We can't let him starve, Artemis."

"I know that." She nodded. "Get Connor and M'gann. Meet me in the kitchen."

**_And hopefully I'll be posting more soon. *crosses fingers* Also, please review! I love to hear from you all!_**


End file.
